Forget Houston! Danny, we have a problem!
by MarinaLilychan
Summary: Everyone's left the house except Jazz, and the portal's not working. What happens next? Summary probably sucks.I DON'T OWN THIS SHOW!
1. Chapter 1

**I always wanted to write one of these. This is another of my not-finished fanfics that I wanted your opinion on, thoguh this one only has one chapter.

* * *

**

Jazz stood in front of her mirror, surveying herself. She was wearing a white dress with a black bow around the waist. Her shoes and mask were black and glittery, covering about half her face. Her hair was woven into buns over her ears, and she was wearing elegant black gloves. Around her neck, a red heart-shaped necklace sat, shimmering slightly in her bedroom light. She spun around one last time to make sure everything was perfect, and headed downstairs.

"In other news, Amity Park's Ghost Boy, Invisobil..." Jazz faintly heard her brother scream his preferred name, Danny Phantom, to Tiffany Snow, the news reporter. "...I'm sorry, Danny Phantom has made another appearance, this time at the Amity Park Mall. Here, he is fighting pop idol Ember Mclain. Ember, can you please tell us why the ghost boy is fighting you?" After that, the sound of the TV was blared out by Jazz's parents, Jack and Maddie Fenton.

"GHOST! GHOST!" Jack yelled. "Let's go Maddie, I wanna catch the ghost kid!" Jazz shook her head. It was quite a shame that they didn't know they were hunting their own son, a town hero. He was obviously fighting Ember. _Lately, he's been fighting all the ghosts he knows of. Ever since the portal stopped working. All the ghosts coming out at once must have really had an effect on the power._

"Now Jack, dear. Calm down for a moment. This is how you're supposed to say it. I'm coming for you, ghost boy!" She yelled. Jazz rolled her eyes. "Jasmine, dear, have fun at your party tonight. Try and get a look at the portal before you go, though. You've fixed it before. Jack and I are going to catch the ghost boy!"

"Mom, wait! One, I'm only going to this costume party to study the effects of not knowing who a person is. It's to see if the "popular" kids can tell one of their own from other people. And two, can't you guys give Phantom a break? Think about after Pariah and those goons invaded. Who saved us? He did, by taking the suit and destroying him!" Maddie merely shook her head disbelievingly and ran out the door after Jack. _They still think Danny set that up. This is going to take forever!_ Jazz shook her head and went downstairs.

"Even if they are idiots, they've been so depressed since the portal went down. And it's not like Danny's been having any less trouble. He fights more often, I'd say. At least he's trying to take the night off at Sam's." Jazz walked over to the portal, trying to figure out how it wasn't working. When she found the problem, she slapped herself in the forehead. It was unplugged. Shaking her head and sighing, she plugged it back in. She suddenly felt very cold, and turned around to see a blue ghost in overalls staring at her, smiling.

"I am the Box Ghost! BEWARE!" Jazz shook her head. _Yea, I should beware...his smell. Seriously, he must've forgotten his deodorant the day he died._ She thought dryly. Picking up a spare Fenton Thermos, she took the lid off.

"I believe you're mistaken, Crate Creep!" The Box Ghost shook his head. _I am the Box Ghost! Who is she? _

"I am the Box Ghost! Now I'm going to pack you in that odd-shaped box of doom behind you!" Jazz turned around quickly enough to see the Fenton Portal, still not working, as she was pushed into it. Trying not to fall, she grabbed a panel on the wall. As she did, she realized her horrible mistake. She had just turned the portal on. _Oh gosh, no! There's no way I'll survive this, unless I become a halfa like Danny! Either way isn't good!_ These were her last thoughts as she was engulfed by a brilliant green light and the pain became unbearable.

About ten minutes later, she opened her eyes. _Well, I'm still alive, I think. Though I don't recall my dress being black. Musta hit my head or something._ She crawled upstairs to the bathroom, so she could check in the mirror for injuries. As she laboriously pulled herself up to the mirror, she gasped. Her hair had become a pale, shimmering blue. Her mask had become silver, and her eyes were glowing a pale violet. looking down, she realized what had happened. _I'm a ghost, great. Now Mom and Dad are gonna hunt me as...wait? I'M A GHOST?_ Panicking, she looked back at the mirror, just as two lilac bands of light surrounded her. When they disappeared she left staring at her reflection, once again human. Sighing in the relief that she wasn't full ghost, but still worried inwardly, she walked out of the bathroom to her room, grabbing a phone on the way. _I'll call Danny later, but for now I've gotta tell Lila I can't come due to a "sudden mishap."_ As she sat on her bed, her hand became invisible. _If this is how Danny had it at first, I definitely want his help. But will he be mad at me, or will he be accepting? He might think I did it to share the glory of being a hero, or he might believe me and be accepting of my help.

* * *

_

**Please review! Without them, I will wither away and die.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter was so much fun to write

* * *

**

Danny was flying back to Sam's house, enjoying the cover of invisibility. A few moments ago, he'd stuffed Ember into the thermos and raced out of the mall, hearing the Fenton RV on its way. _That took longer than normal, probably because screaming fans were constantly trying to get me to leave her alone, till they saw her get trapped in the thermos. I hope they realize that means she's a ghost._ He flew into Sam's bedroom, where she was watching a recap in the day's events.

"It seems the ghost boy captured Ember in the Fenton Thermos. Does this mean she's a ghost? More info at eleven." He glanced at her, and she looked up at him.

"Jazz called a few minutes ago, it sounded urgent. She wouldn't tell me why though. She just said you had to call her back before your parents get home." Danny nodded.

"Then I guess I'd better call her back. I told her I don't bring my cell phone when I'm fighting ghosts, but I guess she forgot." He rolled his eyes again and dialed the Fenton home phone number on his phone. After about the first Half ring, Jazz picked up.

"Danny? Is it you?" Her voice was full of fear, though Danny wasn't sure why.

"Yeah, it's me. What's so urgent?"

"The portal's working again!"

"That's good, that means I can put all the ghosts back now. At this rate, they'll find a way out!"

"NO! I mean, Danny, that's not the reason I called. The Box Ghost attacked." Danny started laughing.

"And your point? Jazz, it's the Box Ghost! The only Fenton he poses a problem to is..."

"Danny, I...dropped the phone!" Danny then heard a bunch of bangs and other unpleasant sounds until Jazz brought the phone back to her ear. "Silly me." Her voice was shaking.

"Jazz, what's going on? If you don't tell me, I'm coming home right now. And this was supposed to be my night off!" His foot was impatiently tapping the floor, but Sam could tell the boy was worried about what was going on. _Gosh, what's happening? Danny's usually so cool and calm about things unless he's fighting a ghost..._

"Nothing's wrong, I just need to talk to you tomorrow morning, as soon as possible. I'll be fine tonight, but...I've got to go. Mom and Dad are home, and they'll wonder why I'm not at the party. Bye!"

"Why aren't you at the..." The phone started beeping, signaling his sister had hung up. Danny went ghost again, determined to find out what was wrong.

"Danny, wait. What happened?"

"Jazz said there was something important and that she needed to speak to me tomorrow morning, but not tonight. But she was acting really weird, like something bad happened." Sam walked up to the ghost and put her hand on his freezing shoulder.

"Listen, I know you want to know, but it sounds like Jazz thinks she'll be fine. She'll be there in the morning, I'm sure." Danny looked away before nodding grimly and becoming human again.

"It's just that even though I say Jazz is a major pain, she's my sister. I wouldn't want to see her harmed if I could stop it. I'd never be able to forgive myself."

Back at the Fentons' house, Jazz was panicking, which was not something Jazz did often. Her eyes lit up as she thought of an idea. She quickly ran up to her bedroom and used the grappling hook she kept under her bed to get outside. (A.N-Remember "Fanning the Flames"?) Once she was outside, she started walking away from the house.

"Where can I go where I'll be alone until 10:00?" She asked herself. An idea hit her like lightning. "The school! Of course!" She rushed off, not noticing she'd become completely invisible in the process. Once she reached the school, she tried to open the doors. "Great, they're locked. Now I'm gonna be stuck in the cold, all because of these stupid ghost pow..." She smacked her forehead. "Ghost powers mean I can go through the door." To her delight, the very first time she tried, she made it. Inside, she was nice and warm. She started wandering down the halls, heading for the library. About halfway there, however, she noticed a light in the teacher's lounge. She tiptoed over to see who was there at 7:30 on a Friday evening. She peeped through the window to see Mr. Lancer sitting at the table, sipping coffee and grading tests. _Does this guy ever go home?_ She asked herself, leaning on the door. The next thing she knew, she was in a heap on the floor, right at the teacher's feet.

Mr. Lancer heard a loud thump and looked up from grading Dash Baxter's test (he got a D+) to see his favorite student lying on the floor. "Hello miss Fenton, why are you here so late? And how did you get through the door so quietly?" She smiled sheepishly.

"I never left, I was in the library and lost track of time. And the door? Psh, no problem. I'm just good at getting through doors quietly." _Getting through them's no problem, it's just the landing that's a little rough..._ Mr. Lancer continued staring at her, nodding unbelievingly.

"Jasmine, I may be old but I'm not that hard of hearing yet." She frowned. _Ok then, he knows I'm lieing. What would Danny do?_ She quickly turned her frown into a smile.

"Uh, so how's Danny doing in his classes?" She hoped changing the subject would work.

"I wouldn't normally discuss my other students with anyone, but seeing as you're his sister and he seems to be doing better with your help, I guess I can give you a brief overview. His grades have been getting better these past few weeks, but he always seems too tired whenever he enters the classroom. When he applies himself, the results are amazing. He could be the type of genius you Fentons are famous of being if he actually tried." Jazz nodded. "But Jasmine, I don't understand why he doesn't. What does he do every day that has him too tired for homework?" _Besides ghosts? Trying to prove he's not evil, hide his secrets from Mom and Dad, and live a normal life. You know, normal stuff._

"He's got a side job, but he doesn't want to let anyone know. So don't bring it up with him, or he'll kill me." She smiled before realizing she was starting to sink through the floor. She quickly bent her knees and made it look like she was bending down to pick something up.

"A penny! Cool!" _Good thing there was a table there. I've got to get out of here._ Lancer blinked; Jazz wouldn't normally be interested in a penny. "This'll help those poor starving children in Africa!"

"Now Jasmine, I'd love to play 20 questions with you, but I'd rather know the real reason you're here this late in the evening." She cringed. _Of course he isn't going to believe a lie! Whatever I say has got to ring with truth, without telling him the whole story._

"I decided not to go to the party, and I didn't want to be at home. I would've hung out with my friends, but they were going to the party, and Danny's at Sam's. Where else was there?"

"Hamlet! Jasmine, I can tell you're not going to tell me why you're here, but I'd love to know how you got in here in the first place! All the doors were locked!" _And it's not like any of the windows can be opened from outside either._

"I'd rather not talk about it." But she knew Lancer would pound her for an explanation on Monday if she didn't give one now. And here, there weren't any eavesdroppers except maybe the mice. All in all, it didn't mean Jazz was ok with it though.

"Miss Fenton, is there something going on? Normally, you're the most open student here at Casper High. I know as a teacher, I'm not supposed to take such an interest in my students, but what else am I supposed to do when someone suddenly falls into the lounge at 7:30 on a Friday, when all the doors are locked? I'll give you a hint, it's not turning a blind eye. Something is bothering you, something that made you want to leave your house. You knew it would be noticeable, so you didn't go to the party. And you're afraid to tell Danny. If it was something small, like ghost attack small, you'd find him before even worrying about your own safety. You're not the type of person to turn your back on the world, Jasmine, so why are you here?" _Ghost attack? Small? I should've taken that job in Roswell, there's no way it could've been this weird. _

Jazz, meanwhile, was stunned. _He saw right through me like a book! And I thought I was a good psychologist!_ She looked at him, and nodded. "Yeah, it's something big." She averted her gaze. "I..." Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Jazzypants! You got the portal working! Thanks!" Jazz smiled at her dad. _So clueless, and people wonder where Danny got it from_

"Yeah, it was no big, Dad."

"So, how's the party? Meeting lots of cute guys?" Jazz blushed.

"Dad! Everyone's in mask, it's impossible to tell! Listen, I'm kinda busy, I'll call you back later." She hung up and put her phone away. _Good thing I hid my costume._ She glanced back at Lancer.

"Sorry about that, my Dad just wanted to call to tell me the portal's working and asking me if I'm having fun at the dance."

"Scarlet Ibis! You didn't tell him that you decided not to go?" Jazz shook her head.

"He'd already left when it happened. I was home alone. Except the Box ghost, who wouldn't shut up about his love of boxes."

"It?" He was more confused now.

"The thing. The thing that made me decide not to go to the party." He nodded.

"Well, Miss Fenton, I hope that whatever problem has arisen for you leaves quickly."

"It won't. I'm stuck like this." She looked down at her feet, not noticing Lancer staring at her.

* * *

**Cliffie! What's Lancer staring at? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter. I'll probably be basically inactive for the next week, with school and all.

* * *

**

Jazz looked up when she heard Mr. Lancer mutter some book title under his breath. He was staring at her, surprise filling his eyes. She cocked her head to one side, and he jumped back. "Mr. Lancer, is something wrong?" He nodded slowly.

"You're not Miss Fenton, are you?" Jazz furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, then realized what had happened. Sure enough, a compact mirror she had in her purse revealed that her head was invisible.

"Mr. Lancer, I can explain!" _Even though I'd rather not._

"Fine, let's hear it, 'Jasmine,' if it's really you." _Might as well tell the truth, he's obviously able to see when I'm lying tonight._

"You know how I said the ghost portal was working again, right?" He nodded. "Well, I happened to be inside the portal when it happened." She then proceeded to tell the story. "So I called Lila and told her I couldn't come, and I had to get out of my house before Mom and Dad got home. Their ghost hunting equipment isn't exactly gentle, it'd probably kill me."

Lancer smirked. "Right. Now, tell me why you wanted to tell Danny. Is it because telling the real Jasmine would give everything away?" _Back to square one, what do I do now?_

"I can't make you believe me, you have the right to believe whatever you want. Also, I wanted to call Danny because he's the only one in the family that would understand." Lancer's eyebrows furrowed. "In that, I mean he wouldn't try and attack me, of course. I told him not to comer looking for me until tomorrow though, he was taking the evening off from his job to hang out with Sam." Lancer raised one of his now-unfurrowed eyebrows.

"Right. I'm so sure that's what happened, _miss Fenton._ Next time though, come up with a better story." As he finished the sentence, an alarm went off. It was the ghost alarm, signaling at least five ghosts in the school. _Ok, that's me, Danny, and three others. It doesn't count ghosts in the thermos, so it couldn't be Ember._

"I'm sorry, Mr. Lancer, but I've got to go. I can't be caught here. Please don't tell anyone, especially not my parents. Let me know on Monday that we had this chat, and nobody else. Thanks, bye!" She ran through the door, leaving a confused Mr. Lancer to pick up the pieces.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Danny was chasing Skulker down the hall, hitting him with ectoblasts.

"Fine, Ghost Child. I will come for your pelt another day, seeing as another hybrid lurks these halls, a weaker target." He silently disappeared. _Another hybrid? The only other one I know of is Vlad, and he's 20 years my superior. Unless by some chance I've gotten stronger very quickly, there's another..._ His thoughts were interrupted by a scream. He realized with a sickening feeling that it was his sister's. Jazz's. _Why's he going after her? She's not a hybrid. _He flew through the walls between him and the sound, going as fast as he could. He flew into a classroom just as Skulker put his blade against his sister's throat.

"Jazz!" Danny yelled. He flew towards her, getting her out of his way just in time. He looked at her, her eyes full of panic. "Jazz, what are you doing here?"

"I had to get out of the house as soon as possible, and I wasn't going to the party. Hurry, Mom and Dad'll be here soon. They'll blast you the first chance." _Not to mention me. I can't tell him that yet though._

Danny looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "Uh huh. Jazz, something's up. Why don't you just tell me?" She shook her head. "Jazz, this really isn't the time! Skulker's coming!" Indeed, the hunter was closing in.

"Wonderful, I can have both your skulls at once!" He was smiling and waving a gun between his fingers. He aimed it at Jazz and fired. Danny grabbed Jazz and made her intangible, right as the bullet would've pierced through her. She looked at him, scared. _Great, I'll be doing this for the rest of my life? Why couldn't I have been born to normal parents that don't accidentally turn their children into ghosts!_

"Thanks." Mr. Lancer ran into the room, to see the ghost kid holding Jazz. Skulker glanced over.

"Look Ghost Child, you've got more help. If _she_ wasn't enough to start." He laughed as he said this. Danny rose back to his feet, eyes glowing more brightly than ever.

"Don't ever say anything like that about her!" He grabbed Skulker and pulled him through the wall, content his sister would keep Lancer from following. _Though I still have about a million questions to ask her._ He took a deep breath and used a ghostly wail on Skulker, making sure to aim it away from any buildings. As he finished his wail, he changed back into human form. He collapsed to his knees and took the Thermos off his back. He aimed it at Skulker and fired, capturing the hunter. He then collapsed to the ground.

Jazz, in the meanwhile, was staring at Lancer. "Uh, he saved me."

"Are you really Jasmine Fenton?" He still couldn't get it through his head what had just happened. She nodded.

"Yeah, but now Phantom needs my help, I think I just heard a ghostly wail, that means he'll need to get out of the area as soon as possible. It weakens him a lot. See you on Monday!" With that, she ran through the wall, just to see her brother collapsed on the ground. Making sure nobody was watching, she transformed. _Wow, that was easy?_ She picked Danny up and flew away, though only a few feet off the ground. Lancer glance out the window to see her flying, but only saw a silhouette outlined by the moon.

"What have these kids gotten themselves into?" He asked himself, and decided he wasn't going to stick around any longer. In fact, he was out of the school in under a minute, rushing to his car.

Jazz looked at her brother, fainted in her arms. "Thanks, little brother." He looked so peaceful. He started to stir about halfway to Sam's house. He opened his eyes and looked at her. "It's ok now." She cooed. _He's only half awake, I need to soothe him into calm, so he doesn't jump out of my arms and try to fly away. He's not in any condition to do so._

"Who are you?" He asked, eyes half open. She smiled at him.

"A friend. You'd collapsed, so I'm bringing you home."

"I can't go home, take me to Sam Manson's." He was starting to gain a sense of reality again.

"Ok, I will." She had been planning on bringing him there anyways, just she couldn't blow her cover. She flew up and phased through the second-story window to Sam's bedroom, where she was reading a book. She looked up as the two entered.

"Danny! What have you done to him?"

"I didn't do anything, I found him like this. He told me to bring him here, so I did." He looked back up at his sister, eyes wide.

"Who are you?" He asked as she set him on Sam's bed.

"You'll know soon enough." In her mind, she added, _my brother._ She flew out the window and out of sight. Sam looked at Danny.

"What happened?"

"Skulker attacked the school, along with a few other ghosts. I got two of them, and then Skulker said something about a weaker hybrid. For some reason, Jazz was there, and Mr. Lancer. I got Skulker outside and used my ghostly wail. The next thing I knew, that ghost was bringing me home. I told her I'd rather be here." Sam nodded, though she was obviously troubled.

"I wonder who she was."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jazz looked at her watch. 9:45. "I might as well say I got tired and decided to go home early." She flew back to her room, where she grabbed her party clothes. She changed in an alley and flew her other clothes back to her room. "The outfit I'll be in forever. Better this than something like that Paulina girl wears." She walked to the front door and opened it.

"Jazzypants! You're home early! Did you have fun?" Jazz nodded.

"Yeah, but I got tired and decided to come home early." She felt her arm trying to become invisible, and she quickly added, "I'm going to bed now, good night!" She rushed up to her room.

"I wonder what's gotten into her, she didn't seem all that tired." Maddie remarked to Jack.

"I'm sure everything is a-ok, Maddie!" She nodded. _I haven't seen anyone so jumpy since Danny's accident the first time the portal...Jazz? Did she have an accident in the lab too? I'll ask her in the morning, she really didn't want to talk about it tonight.

* * *

_

**Please review! If there's anything you'd die if you didn't see on here, go ahead and request. If I like your idea enough, I'll add it. These first few chapters and a few after it were actually based roughly on a dream I had.**


End file.
